


"Where is my brother."

by CarolimePie



Series: DreamSMP oneshots [3]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepyboys inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DO NOT SHIP, Family, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulation, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Trauma, im cryin in the club, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolimePie/pseuds/CarolimePie
Summary: Techno should've known something was wrong the moment he saw the front door was wide open. The voices were screaming that Tommy wasn't safe, Tommy was gone. He ignored it as usual, pegging it as anxiety and nothing more. He was annoyed that Tommy had left the door open. He didn't even question why.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DreamSMP oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067975
Comments: 10
Kudos: 198





	"Where is my brother."

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!  
> !! TW FOR MANIPULATION !!  
> if that is something triggering for you, don't hesitate to stop reading  
> also, so sorry this wasn’t properly tagged! its fixed now, my bad

"Alright, I'm going out. You'll be safe, right?"

Tommy didn't look up from where he was fiddling with his compass. "Yeah," he replied distractedly.

"Tommy, I need you to look at me." Tommy looked, and Techno locked eyes with him. "Nobody in, nobody out. Understand?"

"Nobody in, nobody out," He repeated.

Techno nodded in satisfaction, closing the door behind him. 

Tommy blew out a breath, watching the needle twitch on Tubbo's compass twitch. 

He missed him so much. He missed their friendship that felt like it would never break. He missed supporting each other through wars and battles. He missed... everything. And what scared him was he didn't know if they missed him too.

Dream said they had thrown out their compass.

Ranboo said it had been an accident.

Who could he trust? Dream... Dream had pushed him to the edge of despair. But he had said he was his friend. He had said he was the only one Tommy could trust.

Dream wouldn't lie, would he?

There was a banging at the door.

If Tommy had been thinking straight, he would have realized that Techno wouldn't knock in his own home. 

"Techno? Did you forget something?" He said, no suspicion rising.

When the banging continued, Tommy threw down the compass with a groan. Getting to his feet, he flung open the door and felt the cold wind blow in.

"Techno, what are you-"

"Tommy?"

It was not Techno who now stood in the doorway. No, it was _Dream,_ his netherite armor shining. 

"Dre-"

"Oh my gods, Tommy! I'm so glad you're alright. I've been looking everywhere for you, _this_ is where you ran off to, I see."

Tommy's head was swimming with emotions. Dream was happy to see him, he was worried about him. Why was he ever afraid? Dream is his friend.

"C'mon, let's get out of here before Techno gets back."

Tommy blinked. "Why?"

Dream made a face. "I passed him on the way here. He told me- no, I shouldn't tell you."

Shaking his head, Tommy said, "I don't want to go, Dream. I want to stay with Techno. All you did- all you did was make me sad." _That_ was why he was afraid.

Dream laughed, turning and walking into the snow. "Well, aren't you mature?"

"Dream-"

"You turn on me because I made you a little _sad? Me!_ The guy who's been helping you out since you were exiled!"

Tommy swallowed, chasing after him. "No, wait- I'm sorry-"

"You know, Techno said he was going to L'Manberg right now to get them to take your last life. Said he was tired of dealing with you." Dream put a hand on his chest. "I wouldn't do that, would I? I would never say that."

Dream was right. Tommy was just being stupid, like he always is. 

"I'll come with you. I'm- I'm sorry."

He smiled. "There we go. I knew you'd come around. Now let's get back to your camp. I cleaned up your little mess and everything."

Techno should've known something was wrong the moment he saw the front door was wide open. The voices were _screaming_ that Tommy wasn't safe, Tommy was gone. He ignored it as usual, pegging it as anxiety and nothing more. He was _annoyed_ that Tommy had left the door open. He didn't even question why. 

"Tommy, what did I say about letting the cold in?" He asked in annoyance as he came in, looking around for a name tag.

He wasn't where he'd been sitting, but Techno supposed he could have moved. So he searched the house, admittedly yelling harmless threats. 

But when he didn't see his brother, the voices began screeching louder, giving him a pulsing headache in his temple. 

"Tommy?" He said, voice gentler. "Did something happen? It's just me."

He stepped on something round. Raising an eyebrow, he picked up the object examining it. 

The words: _"Your Tubbo"_ were engraved in the metal, the needle pointing in the direction of L'Manberg.

Something was very, very wrong, he realized with a sinking feeling. He had never once seen Tommy leave this lying around. It was only ever safe in his pocket or his ender chest. 

Drawing his sword and picking up his communicator, he tried reaching out to Tommy.

"Can you hear this?" He heard his own voice echo outside and sucked in a breath, running to follow the sound.

Still muttering, he listened intently and walked.

But the comm was lying in the snow alongside two pairs of footsteps.

Picking it up, he switched off the sound and stuck it in his pocket. Holding his own comm, he spoke into it roughly, changing the channel. 

"Dream. Where is my brother."

There was shuffling on the other end, then Dream's voice crackled through, lazy and cocky as always. 

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

Techno gripped the comm. " _Where is he, you sick bastard?_ "

Dream laughed, and the signal was lost. Techno hissed, resisting the urge to throw the comm.

Gritting his teeth, he began constructing a list of all the possible places Tommy could be. He knew where to start at the very least: the campsite. His best bet.

He rode on Carl, for speed and because he knew that if need be, Carl could carry Tommy easier and move faster with him than he could. If he had to hold his brother _and_ fight Dream _and_ stay alive... it was too many things to risk at once.

When he approached the campsite, he could see the hole where Logstedshire once was, but the tent was back. He winced, remembering when he placed TNT under the old tent for fun.

Tommy was nowhere to be found, but he saw Dream. He was sitting outside the tent, sharpening his sword as if it wasn't already sharp enough to cut through wood. Despite being sat down, he was tense. Ready for a fight.

He had been expecting Techno.

Techno's suspicions were confirmed when Dream looked up, meeting eyes with him.

"So nice of you to join us. Tommy?"

As if he was a dog being called by his owner, Tommy came out from inside the tent, already looking beat up, hungry. Exhausted.

A low rumbling began in Techno's ears, coupled with the voices speaking one message and one message only, repeating incessantly. 

_"Blood for the Blood God. Blood for the Blood God.”_

Every bone in his body wanted to lunge forward, to grab Tommy and run. But he knew it would be a mistake as Dream stood, angling himself to stand in front of him.

The message was clear: if Techno wanted to get to Tommy, he'd have to go through Dream. 

Techno pushed down his urges. "What the hell has Dream been feeding you, Tommy? It's only been a day, and you look just as bad as when you showed up in my basement."

It was true. Even though Tommy's gapple-chugging annoyed him to no end, they had done him good. He had recovered quickly. But now...

Tommy looked at him, and his lip curled in contempt. 

Dream shrugged. "We only had rotten flesh. Not my fault."

Techno's hands gripped Carl's reins tightly.

"I'm going to kill you slowly, Dream."

Tommy spoke quietly, the first words he'd said since Techno arrived. "Don't talk like that to my friend."

"Your _friend?_ Tommy, he's the reason you got exiled in the first place! Think about this reasonably. If Dream was your friend, would he be feeding you rotten flesh when he can summon any item he wants? Would Dream be in your nightmares every night? And don't lie. I _know_ that's what's been torturing you."

"Shut UP!" Tommy yelled. Techno could see tears running down his face. "You're _lying,_ Dream's my friend, not you! If you were my friend, you wouldn't have gone to get Tubbo and kill me!"

Well, _that_ was a new fact about himself he didn't know. Shelving it away for later, Techno focused back on the conversation.

"I'm your _brother,_ Tommy. I'd do whatever you ask."

"Then _leave._ "

"No. Tommy, I never even _spoke_ to anyone in L'Manberg, I got my sword and-"

"You see that, Tommy? Lying. Just like I said." Dream interrupted.

Techno slid off Carl, leveling his crossbow at Dream's throat. "Don't cut me off."

"Or what? You'll kill me? Then what, Techno? Everyone will know that you're still a murderer. And then where will poor Tommy go?" Dream slid an arm around Tommy's shoulder. Techno saw him tense, eyes darting to the arm with fear. The roaring in his ears was almost loud enough to drown out Dream's speaking.

 _"Blood for the Blood God, blood for the Blood God."_ The voices chanted, taunting him to fire the crossbow, to stain the grass with blood.

Techno nocked an arrow in the crossbow, still pointing it at Dream's throat. "I'm gonna give you one chance. One chance to get your _filthy_ hands off my brother."

Dream smiled and pulled Tommy tighter. Tommy's hands were shaking at his sides. 

Techno let the arrow fly, and it buried itself in it's target.

For the first time, Dream's smile slipped. His mask fell to the ground as his eyes stared at nothing and his mouth hung open.

And then he turned to mist.

Tommy screamed, lurching away from where Dream once stood. 

" _Techno! What did you do?_ "

Techno lowered his crossbow. "I killed him."

Face set in a look of pure rage, Tommy jumped at Techno, beating fists on his chestplate.

" _Why the fuck would you do that?_ "

Techno could see bruises forming where the thorns hurt Tommy. With a wince at his own protection, he tore off the chestplate. Tommy's fists did nothing, arms weak from undernourishment and little training.

When he tired himself out, Tommy slumped to the ground.

"Are you done?" Techno asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I hate you."

"I know you do. But I did what I had to, Toms."

" _Don't call me that._ "

Techno knelt. "Tommy. Look at me."

"Fuck off."

" _Look. At. Me._ " Tommy raised hateful eyes towards him. "When Dream touched you, did you feel safe?"

"Yes."

"You're lying. I _saw_ the look on your face, Tommy."

He sniffed. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Alright," Techno sat back. "Who do you want to talk to?"

"Dream."

"You're lying, and you know it."

" _I hate you!_ "

Techno sighed, the words a pang in his chest. "Yeah, I know."

Techno heard Tommy's stomach rumble, and he pulled out a piece of rotten flesh. Techno smacked it out of his hand the moment he saw it.

" _Techno!_

"I'm not gonna let you eat that shit. Here." He handed Tommy a gapple, who took it reluctantly.

Techno kept a close eye on Tommy as he ate, watching the bruises on his arms fade. 

"Why do you even care?" He asked when he finished the gapple, the particles of absorption and regen now flying around him. 

"Tommy, I care about you. You know that, don't you?"

"But _why?_ What's there to even care about?"

The phrase was a knife in his chest. He felt it twist as he looked at Tommy, taking in how _tired_ the kid looked, how unhappy he was.

Techno could only shake his head. “Dream _really_ fucked you up, huh?”  
“Yes. No. No, I’m fine.” Tommy’s voice trembled. He looked up at Techno, expression shifting. “D-do you think Dream will come back?”  
He shrugged. “Who knows. If he does, then… I’ll do what I need to.”  
“Did you really go to L’Manberg?”  
“To get my sword. But I never spoke to Tubbo, or anyone for that matter.” A small lie. He _did_ speak to Quackity. To threaten to take his last life if he laid a finger on Phil. But that was a lie that wouldn’t hurt.

“If you want to stay here, Tommy, you can. Don’t expect me not to camp out in case Dream comes back, though.”  
“Where would you even sleep? I doubt you have a bed.”  
“Who said I’d be sleeping?”  
Tommy gave him a look. “You’d stay awake all night. Just to make sure Dream doesn’t come near me.”  
“Yep.”  
He rolled his eyes. “You’re a real piece of work, you know that? _Fine_ , just because I think it’s stupid for you to sit outside while I’m sleeping. We’ll go h- to your house.”

Techno pretended he didn’t hear Tommy almost say _home._

When Tommy was comfortable enough on the horse, Techno hesitated to get on.  
“What?” Tommy asked.

“Just give me a minute.”  
Feeling Tommy’s gaze pierce his cape, he walked to where Dream had been standing. The only trace of the man was his mask, staring up with the same fake, painted on smile. Techno picked it up, feeling the weight it carried. Pulling a flint and steel from his pocket, he lit it without a second thought. 

The fire in his palm stung, but he watched until the mask was a pile of ash. He let the wind take it away, carrying it to the sea. 

Tommy said nothing when he mounted the horse. His face was set in a look of grim acceptance.

Dead or not, Dream would be wise to stay far, far away from either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> (this may get another chapter idk shhhh)


End file.
